Octavian Has a Soft Spot
by LayShal246
Summary: A little story I made. I've always loved Octavian and really wanted to write about him. Give him a little warmth. Hope you like it!


**Helloooooo. This is my first ever Fanfiction story. Sorry for any errors. Also sorry if this doesn't follow how Octavian should be. BUT, this is MY story. It's FanFICTION for a reason. I don't own a single thing. **

**ENJOY. :D**

"Everyone thinks I'm cold. Which I am. Everyone thinks I'm deceitful. Which I am. Everyone thinks I'm calculating. Which I am. But _you _know I won't ever do anything to hurt you."

Octavian, yes, Octavian, was sitting in his room, talking alone. He is a _little _off, remember. He, I guess, was 'talking' to a girl in a picture frame. She was very pretty, with dark brown hair in a simple yet classy braid, soft brown eyes and a kind smile. Not someone you could imagine with Octavian. Yeah, WITH. Unbeknowst to everyone at Camp Jupiter, besides Reyna, Octavian did indeed have a girlfriend. A nice, caring, sane girlfriend. Now, I bet you're wondering is that even possible. Let me tell you, it wasn't love at first sight. More like love at first fight. Here's the story.

Before Octavian was sent to the Wolf House and accepted by Lupa to the Roman camp, Octavian was a kid who was ignored and feared by his neighbours and any kids he came near to, even his parents were less loving than supposed to. Everyone could see the almost crazy look in his eye and kept distance. Which sounds like the Octavian we all know and loathe. However, one day, a new family showed up in the neighbourhood. A loving couple with a daughter, Octavian's age. Back then, Octavian did make a sort of effort in trying to make friends. He wanted to play a game called 'Gut Anything Gut-able' he invented when he was, yeah, gutting anything gut-able. I guess where his Augur training started, huh? It was a clear joy to him but a frightening sight to anyone around him. Even his own parents. When the new girl came, he decided it was a bad idea to try to do anything to become friends with her. The girl's name was Violet. Octavian thought she was cute (yes, Octavian had a blushy, boyish side. He was a kid!), but still did nothing.

Violet heard a lot about Octavian through the other kids and found him interesting. She actually wanted to get to know him, but every time she tried to get closer, he kind of backed away. As we know why. She did not let this stop her and continued, anyway. She was a very determined person. A little _too _determined and was being a little _too _focused on him. She kind of ignored all the other kids.

Violet devised plan after plan as to how to get Octavian to talk to her. She didn't realize it yet, but she was developing a bit of a crush on him. His blond hair and crazy blue eyes were a sort of draw to her. His skin kind of glistened, too. WAIT, before you start leaving thinking this is a sappy love story, come on, we're talking about Octavian's 'love story'. The level of sappiness would be quite low. It is going to be a bit romantic at the end. It _is _a love story, after all.

One day, Violet was sitting on the porch of her home. She decided to give up on using plans and tactics to get him to talk to her. Violet didn't know why Octavian was ignoring her. They never spoke, they never got into a fight, nothing. She was getting a bit annoyed and decided to confront him outright. He clearly couldn't run faster than her, considering how unsteady he looked and how skinny he was. While thinking this, she saw Octavian was headed for the forest a bit far from their homes. Violet decided to follow him. However, she wasn't the only one. Behind both of them was a group of mean-looking, brutal kids from a neighbourhood south to them. A leader amongst them, so it seemed, with light, red hair and deep green eyes. With a splash of freckles on his nose (come on, a red head with no freckles?) They've also heard rumours about Octavian, saying how scary he was. This offended them greatly because Markus, the red headed leader, was supposed to be the scariest one around. But no one has heard of him. Markus wanted to prove he was superior. He was an arrogant one. So, on to the forest they all went. All with Octavian as their target.

Octavian had keen senses and knew people were following him. Markus wasn't making an effort to be quiet, anyway. Octavian turned around.

"What do you want?" He gave the coldest stare. Even without raising his voice, everyone stopped right then and there.

"Hey, you!" Markus snarled. "I heard you were a pretty scary kid. Now I see you're just a sack of bones and skin. You couldn't hurt a fly." His gang laughed and snickered. Octavian, though you guys know him as a schemer not a fighter, did have a few tricks up his sleeves.

"So, you think I can't hurt anyone?" he laughed. "I'll show you why people fear me." As quick as a fox, he reached into his sleeve (I said up his sleeves, didn't I?), and produced a long blade of Imperial gold. He pointed towards the gang and advanced. With the same speed and swiftness, he reached Markus, separated him from his group and held the blade to his neck.

Octavian gave a sneer. A heartless, hatred-filled sneer. The rest of Markus' buddies went scampering away. "Well," Octavian laughed. "What loyal people you have by your side. I wonder what would happen in battle if you had subordinates such as those. Enjoy having your neck slitted and body gutted out." All joke from his voice gone. Markus looked terrified.

Hope you're not forgetting about Violet. She, having seen this all decided to step in. Violet unfroze and literally stepped on Octavian's foot and hit him on the head, letting Markus crawl away, after his 'friends'.

"What in the world do you think you were doing?" she said.

"What did you think, imbecile? _I was _about to gut someone." he replied.

"You can't gut people! They're people with families and friends. People who care for them and love them."

"Lucky ones." Octavian muttered under his breath. Violet, having heard that, stared hard at him.

"What? You don't think anyone loves you, or cares for you?" she asked, hesitantly.

Octavian snorted. "Think? I _know_. The kids in the neighbourhood won't even come near me. My parents probably think I'm a nutcase. I have this whole reputation about me being a scary kid. I guess it's true, but it's not like I'll kill you or anything. Unless I'm provoked, of course. You think it's easy to get someone to like you, not to mention, love? With your two loving parents, all perfect and god blessed. The guys fancying you because you're cute. You have it easy. Who do I have? No one. Absolutely no one."

By this point, Violet was shocked. To hear all his dark thoughts and his beliefs. All the pain he goes through. However, he brings a bit on himself. It was overwhelming. Octavian sat down under the nearest tree. "Are you going to say something, or laugh inside about how perfect you are and how miserable I am?"

Through the turmoil of thoughts, she produced these three words that would change them both forever.

"You have me."

Octavian stared at her with those crazy eyes filled with so much pain. "Truly?" he asked.

"Truly," she said. She sat down next to him and held his hand. "To be honest, I realized I have a bit of a crush on you." She blushed crimson.

She wasn't the only one. Octavian smiled, an actual warm, genuine smile (SHOCKING, RIGHT?). "I do, too."

Oh, there is a sappy part. This crush turned into love. And, from that point on, they started dating. Everyone was shocked with their relationship, but they didn't care. I'll save you the details unless you want to hear them. Ta ta for now!


End file.
